


Can I Be Him?

by leeahgalaxies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeahgalaxies/pseuds/leeahgalaxies
Summary: Hozier- Like Real People Do.112- Peaches and Cream.James Arthur- Can I Be Him.





	Can I Be Him?

After all that had happened in Wakanda the team had decided there needed to be team days solely dedicated to bring them all back together again,  and it was Sam’s turn to pick what they did that weekend.

So that’s how Bucky found himself sitting in a karaoke bar in between Clint and Steve listening to them bicker over what song they would sing together.

There were too many people trapped in the tiny bar for him to be comfortable, too many bodies pressed against him, and with that came the yelling over the already loud singers on stage. He was having the worst time and it showed on his face and in his attitude, but he honestly didn't care in the moment. He knew he was being the wet blanket of the group and he didn't wanna be, but he couldn't stand it there and wanted nothing more than to be back at the fairly quiet tower sulking away.

Then one of the most beautiful people he’d ever laid his eyes on had taken the stage and he couldn’t care less about the discussion that was going on besides him or the occasionally bump against the table that knocked his glass beer bottle over. He was totally enamored with the girl on the stage. The way she adjusted the Mic in front of her face, the way she smoothed out her hair and skirt, the way she licked her plump lips before she finally began to sing.

_“I had a thought, dear however scary, about that night, the bugs and the dirt, why were you digging? what did you bury, before those hands pulled me from the earth?”_

Bucky obviously didn’t know the song it wasn’t one that had been forced upon him by Sam and Natasha and it clearly wasn’t from the 20’s. But he felt like he knew it. He felt like it was meant for him. It felt like she was singing to him. He listened intently to the way the words rolled off her tongue.

_“I will not ask you where you came from, I will not ask and neither should you, Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips and we should just kiss like real people do.”_

He watched the way she gently swayed on the stage, and tried not to pay attention to the fact that the once way too loud bar had gone to gentle mumbles since she had taken the stage.

_“I knew that look dear, eyes always seeking, was there in someone that dug long ago. So I will not ask you why you were creeping in some sad way I already know.”_

He was absolutely lost in her. Lost in the way she sang the words that seemed to speak to him. Lost in the way her eyes looked between the few tables in the small bar smiling just so at the people focused on her.

He looked away from her on the stage, instead looking at the people in the bar looking up at her. Some people were staring adoringly towards her, some mouth the words back at her and some others listened to the lyrics and shared kisses with people he could only assume was their significant other.

Then there was Sam. He was looking at her like she had his entire world in her hands. He wonders, briefly, if that’s why he insisted on coming here and there's a bitter taste in the back of his throat so he turns his attention back to the stage.

“She’s really good.” Natasha says as she sips from the clear drink sat in front of her.

“She is, isn’t she?” Sam doesn’t take his eyes off her once when he replies.

“So whats her name?” Bucky can hear the sound of fear in Sam's sigh and he knows there is gonna be a story so he turns around just enough to look at his group of friends, but not enough so he can't still look at her.

“I .. Uh I don’t know actually.”

“What the hell do you mean?” Tony asks.

“I came here a few weeks ago and she was here. I was too scared to talk to her that day so I came back the next week and she was here again, but before I could go and talk to her I got called in for a mission.”

“So you came back again becau-” Clint gets cut off before he even finishes his sentence.

“Third time’s the charm.” He said and even though Bucky wasn’t looking at him he could hear the smile on his face.

“Move punk, I have to go pee.” He didn’t know why he was annoyed at Sam, but he was and he needed a break from being around him for just a few minutes to breath.

Once he came out, no less than 5 minutes later, he needed something to drink, maybe one of those crazy colorful flashing drinks Clint had. So he made his way over to the bar but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up.

Sam was standing on stage dancing as a song Bucky vaguely recognized played. Dancing in a way Bucky could only describe as downright pornographic.  And she was sitting down on a stool at the bar, an auburn colored drink in her hand as she looked forward at Sam. He watched as she laughed at the way he danced to the song. Her eyes crinkled at the edges as she sang along.

_“Let me tell you what I wanna do Let me show you that I’m feelin’ you Wanna freak, wanna ride with you Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you Can’t get enough of you Always taken of you So sweet, I can’t forget So good, girl you make me sweat Girl I’m talkin’ ‘bout”_

The loud roar of the rest of the room drew him back.

_“Peaches and cream!”_

He kept his eyes on her for as long as he could, just watching the way she moved and mouth the words back. It was enchanting, until Sam stepped off the stage. He couldn't watch anymore.

* * *

Bucky laid his head on the cool marble of the kitchen counter. Every day that went by he found himself liking you more and more and it was starting to be a problem. Of course he would never do anything about his feelings because, as much as he hated Sam, he was his friend and he was happy with you and you seemed happy with Sam. But damn was he miserable watching you two every damn day. The soft kisses and looks, the constant giggles that came from Sam’s room whenever you stayed over. It was _agonizing_.

“Fuck.”

“Bucky?” Your voice sounded from behind him and his head shot up.

“Hey doll, I didn’t know you were here?” He puts on the smile that he reserves only for you.

“I just got here actually. You hungry, I brought donuts? I even got your apple fritter.” You smile back at him as you reach to hand him his fritter.

“Thanks.” He takes it easily. They, by far, aren’t his favorite but you always make a special note to get him one. So he eats them.

“Are you going to karaoke with us tonight?” You put the box down next to him knowing full well before he leaves he’s going to grab a maple bar.

“I didn’t know it was karaoke night?” He doesn’t look up at you. He doesn’t need to, if you’re here that means you’re dressed up and you look amazing. He can’t handle that today.

“I didn’t either but Sam and Steve wanted to go really bad tonight so I guess we are.”

“Well I guess it’s karaoke night.” He said bitterly as he finished off his doughnut and goes for his actually favorite maple one. He tried not to look angry as he got up from his seat, but the sound of his boots stomping away made it know that he was more than angry.

* * *

This time he wasn’t stuck sitting between Clint and Steve which was bittersweet. Instead he sat between Steve and You. He cursed every s name he had ever heard Thor say for this situation.

You tried to make conversation with Bucky, even with Sam wrapped around you like a scarf. But it was hard, he barely gave you anything, one word answers and slow head nods. It was weird and it made you feel bad.

“Are you mad at me?” You didn’t look up at him to focused on the tiny straw in front of you.

“What?" He looked towards you finally and immediately looked away again when he saw the Sam had his arm wrapped around you, "Of course not.” He tried to laugh at the end of his sentence but it felt forced to himself. “I’m just a little a nervous.”

“Are you gonna sing?” It was whispered between the two of you so no one else could hear.

He only shrugged his shoulders at you. “Haven’t decided yet.”

“You should I bet you have a song that you could kill if you wanted to.”

“I don’t know about that doll. I ain’t the singing type.” He looked towards the stage at the person who was currently singing. Eyes closed, voice cracking at every other word, face content in every way.

“If you’re still nervous just look at everyone who has sung tonight."You pointed to the stage where the person who was currently singing tried to hit a high note and fell flat, they looked happy occasionally stumbling over a word and busting out into a fit of laughter  "They aren't trying to impress anyone. There is nothing to lose.”

The way you smiled at him made him feel confident and ready to take on the world. He didn’t care if he made a complete idiot of himself when you smiled at him like that. If it meant that he made you happy in someway even if it meant he would embarrass himself he would do it a thousand times.

“Move punk.” Bucky nudged Steve's arm maybe a little too hard but he didn't think too much about it, far too in the moment.

“Are you going to the bathroom? I’ll go to.” Steve replied as he got up from the seat for Bucky to slide out.

“I’m not going to the bathroom. Now move punk.” Once Bucky was safely out of the booth seats he wanted to sit right the fuck back down, but he didn't. He looked back once at the booth to see you watching him and then he turned around and headed to the stage again.

You watched as Bucky made his way over to the side of the stage and talk to a very short man before he was handed the book with all the songs for the night in it.

Bucky knew when he got on stage they would stare at him. He didn’t sing when they did karaoke ever. Not when Steve had begged him to after he found one of his favorite songs from the 30’s. Not when Natasha had threatened him with physically harm. Not ever. But he was going to sing now.

_“You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen. You took me back in time to when I was unbroken. Now you’re all I want and I knew it from the very first moment. ‘Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again.”_

He tried not to look at the table where his friends were sitting knowing that they would all be looking. Knowing that you would be looking that scared him. What if you looked at him and knew he was singing to you? What if Sam knew he was singing to you? So he closed his eyes and forced himself not to think about the eyes on him.

He had to finish the song.

_“I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me. Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me. When the lights come on and I’m on my own will you be there to sing it again? Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories,”_

He let his eyes flutter open for just a few seconds to look back at his friends. Steve had a curious look on his face, and he knew Steve would want to talk. Wanda had an almost sad knowing smile on her face. Sam wasn’t even looking up at the stage to focused on the side of your face. But you, you were looking directly at Bucky. It made his heart flutter just a second before he remembered you weren’t his and you would probably never be. Remembered that no matter how much time you spend together at the end of the day you would go up to Sam’s floor and sleep in his bed and not Bucky’s.

_“Can I be him?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I was like 3singing along to peaches and cream SMH!!!


End file.
